Dancing in the Rain
by NitnatRide
Summary: Yona & co. have just left Shin-ah's village, and are on their way to hunt down Ryokuryuu. They have a seemingly insignificant pit-stop on the way. But, maybe, in this small town, there may be treasure to be found. (FYI, I use some of the Japanese names because I think they sound better.) Shin-ah/OC


**Chapter 1: Sapphires**

**Yona's POV**

It's been three days since leaving Shin-ah's village, and we're travelling almost straight west in the direction Kija feels Ryokuryuu (although he's been teaching Shin-ah how to do the same and about their heritage. Of course it's hard to tell, but I think he is really happy and relieved to get answers to some questions I'm sure he's had).

Especially given that we didn't receive any provisions from Shin-ah's village, we're now running low on supplies. Hak wants to look at more weapons and Yoon would like to look at whatever Earth tribe medicinal or culinary herbs are in a market. So we're stopping in the next village on our way.

"Kokyu?" I repeat the village's name.

"Mm," Yoon nods, still looking at the map. "Looks small, but I've heard there is a market there. Only half a dozen stalls, but it still might be worth stopping there." He looks over at Hak, who sits leaning against a tree. "I don't know about any weapons there though, Raiju."

Hak shrugs unconcerned. "We won't get decent weapon shops until we're in a big town, anyway. And we're pretty close to Kuuto so I can't guarantee I won't be recognised. I'm fine staying here."

Yoon nods in understanding before folding up his map and rising.

"Yoon," I stop him. "I'd like to go, too."

"Okay," Hak immediately stands up and grabs his glaive. "I'm going, too."

I scowl. Of course, he's going to be outrageously overprotective. "Hak, you said so yourself that it would be risky for you to go."

"But you might be recognised as well," he shoots back. I try to keep my face composed against his point; I know that he has at least a slight point, but I can't let him stop me on this. I can't just be hiding behind him forever.

"Less likely than you being recognised. You look exactly as people remember you. I've got shorter hair and I'm in common clothes, and I'll obviously keep my hood up. Plus, the last time people saw us, we fell from those cliffs in the northern mountains. They may think we're dead."

"You should be," Yoon mutters.

Hak ignores him, his brow creasing. "Those are a lot of assumptions, Princess."

I'm about to snap back when Kija steps between us.

"Hak," he says gently. "I can go with her. I'm less likely to get noticed and I'm just as capable of protecting her."

Hak sighs, his eyebrows low over his eyes as they study me. If I waver under his scrutiny, there's no way he'll let me go – now or maybe even in the future – so I stare back defiantly, both pleading and commanding. He breaks eye contact first; sighing again, he blinks.

"You're just gonna complain if I don't let you go."

"I'll keep her safe," Kija promises as I smile at Hak.

Sitting back down, he closes his eyes and wearily rests his head against the tree. "You'd better."

Shin-ah's mask would draw too much attention, so he stays behind with Hak. Yoon, Kija and I leave the pair to set up camp in the forest away from the beaten road, about a half mile from the outskirts of Kokyu. We make our way directly towards the path, so we can enter the village via a normal route to avoid suspicion. I note the surroundings as we pass through the forest; peaceful almost idyllic in its tranquillity with the bird-song and the trickling of a nearby stream. In another time – another life – I might have considered coming here for a relaxing break.

_Instead, I'm here in the bushes while Yoon checks if the road is clear, so people don't start asking questions about a group emerging from the forest._

I sigh sadly as my situation as an outlaw and an outcast princess is emphasised once again.

"Are you alright?" A kind voice breaks me out of my discouraged musings. Kija's gentle violet eyes study me in concern, his porcelain brow furrowed. No matter the situation, the unfailing compassion of my friends always lifts my spirits.

"Yeah," I smile at him. "Sorry to worry you."

Kija doesn't look convinced, but doesn't pry. That in itself is heartening, too.

Yoon gives us the all-clear, so Kija and I take to the road, and we all walk towards Kokyu as a trio of travellers.

We enter the village easily enough; none of the locals we pass give us strange looks that suggest they distrust strangers. People are unhurried in their mid-afternoon activities, they work happily enough with their shutters open instead of pulling them quickly closed at the sight of us. Groups babble good-naturedly about the pleasant triviality of their existence, their enjoyment of the ordinary that I had once taken for granted. The buildings stand solidly enough, not bold or extravagant but not despairingly crumbling either. They're not a particularly friendly or happy people, nor are the buildings boastful, but they are…plain. Plain is good. Plain is a welcome relief.

As Yoon said, the village is small, so we reach the nearest end of the market about a hundred paces from the start of the buildings. There isn't much choice; medicinal or culinary herbs, meat, jewellery and other trinkets, plus a stall selling cooking essentials like pots and utensils. Both customers and stall-holders seem happy enough though, with the sound of generic chatting and bartering colouring the air.

Yoon immediately starts talking with other merchants, inquiring about properties of herbs and where they usually grow, and discussing prices of various items. Kija and I hang back. I'm wary about looking shady, but Kija's beautiful face and gentle smile and Yoon's vibrant attitude must cease all suspicion, if it's even experienced. Merchants smile at me if our eyes meet, and offer me some merchandise – usually jewellery – because they "can't stand to see such a pretty girl leave empty-handed". I smile shyly and politely decline, walking away while silently begging they don't recognise or remember my face.

Yoon returns to us from a herbalist stall. "Apparently there's another merchant here who sells a bigger range of herbs. I'd like to find him to try and get the last few things on my list. He should be around –"

"Excuse me, young man," a voice interrupts. We turn towards the old man who spoke, and he smiles kindly at Yoon. "The merchant over there told me you sold him so excellent quality straw sandals. Do you have any left?"

Yoon beams, happy for another customer, already asking Kija to hold the other products while he rummages through his bag. "As a matter of fact, sir –." He suddenly stops, looking further down the street. "That's the herbalist!"

Peering down the street, I see another man in traveller's clothes and many bags wandering down a side street. Away from us.

"Damn, he's leaving!" Yoon curses, glancing at the old man who approached us. I can tell what he's thinking; we need money, so he doesn't want to lose this sale, but he also wants those herbs. Who knows when we're going to need special next? What if any of the others get gravely injured in a fight? Or if they fall ill with an ailment that can only be treated with herbs we can only get from select herbalists, of which that man is the only one for weeks?

"I'll go get him and bring him back here!" I call out, already four running paces away.

"Yo– Rina!" Yoon shouts, only briefly stumbling over my fake name. "Don't go too far!"

I hope the slight wave I give over my shoulder is interpreted as "Don't worry!" or "Be back soon!" rather than "It's been nice knowing you!".

Using my small stature to my advantage, I duck and weave between the few people there are and dash down the street I saw the herbalist turn down. He must have moved quicker than I thought, because I just catch sight of him turning down a left alley. I start running again, determined not to let him leave before Yoon has spoken to him. This street is emptying than the main road, and I dash directly to the turning…just in time to see him disappear down a street to the right.

_How can such a portly and laden man move so fast?_

Growling in frustration, I sprint after the herbalist.

_Please, please, I just need some herbs to help take care of the people important to me!_

But when I round the next corner, he's nowhere to be seen. Desperation setting in, I run right in hopes of that being the direction he took, glancing down all side streets. No sign of him. I've failed.

Disappointment and self-deprecation stab deep into me. Yoon was depending on me to stop the herbalist, so he can look after all of us as wonderfully as he usually does, and I couldn't even do a small task like that. I can't believe I'm so useless. Now I'm going to have to go back to Yoon and Kija and tell them I let the herbalist get away. I can only imagine how disappointed Yoon will be, and Kija will pretend like it's not a big deal, but inside he'll probably be thinking how useful those herbs would have been.

"You lost, little red?"

Startled out of my thoughts, I look around for the source of the voice and find a young woman with brown hair stood in a closed doorway behind me.

"No, thank you," I reply. "I was trying to catch the herbalist."

"Oh," she shrugs. "Tough luck."

I smile a little uncertainly in response. This woman sets me on edge. Her hair is in a messy bun, as if it's been partly pulled out from rigorous activity of some sort. One shoulder is bare from her dress. Except it's not a dress; on closer inspection, it looks like she's just wrapped up in some kind of grubby sheet. She's smiling readily enough, but I don't really trust that smile. A man stumbles out from the doorway, bumping into her a bit, but she just smirks and winks as he leers at her before weaving away from us. There was laughing from inside the building when the door opened, but instead of inspiring joy it scraped down my spine.

I swallow as the woman's attention returns to me, with that strange smile again.

"You have lovely hair," she says, smiling wider. "Interesting colour."

"Th-thank you," I bow slightly, intending for that to be the end of our interaction.

But as I turn to walk away, she grabs my wrist tightly. I turn back to her, scared now.

"Hey, now," she smiles, "why the hurry? We could use some fresh meat here. It's not a bad way to live; beds and food are provided here, the pay isn't too bad, and the customers aren't all terrible. Some of them are even pretty good. I bet you'd like it here if you stayed."

"I don't want to," I insist as firmly as I can, tugging on my arm in vain. "Please let me go."

"Oh, come on, little red," she laughs, pulling me slowly but surely towards the door. "It's not that bad."

I can't fight her. I'm not strong enough to fight her. And I'm not with Kija and Yoon, so they can't help me. Even if Shin-ah happens to be watching me now, he and Hak may arrive too late to help me. Why do I always need to depend on others to help me?! The worried faces of all those dear to me float through my mind, Hak's long-suffering frustration lingering. I squeeze my eyes shut, begging the tears not to fall in front of this hostile stranger.

_Hak, I'm so sorry!_

"That's enough."

Accompanying the resolute command, another hand grips my wrist, but this one freeing the first one's grasp quickly. My eyes fly open to glimpse another young woman of similar age to the hostile one pushing me slightly behind her, shielding me from the enemy.

"Interesting recruitment technique, Jeina **(pronounced "JAY-nah")**," the newcomer addresses the enemy, her tone biting. She turns to me then, studying me with eyes so startlingly blue I could have mistaken them for sapphires I used to own. Arching an eyebrow, she looks back at Jeina.

"Interesting recruitment population, too. Are you getting them so young because your current batch – yourself included, of course – are getting a little worn? Or is this just because you wish to cater more appropriately for the juveniles your establishment services? I assure you, if you wish to cater perfectly for them you should take your pickings from the pigs we see at the market sometimes."

Jeina's teeth are now bared not in her wolf smile but a sneer. "Of course _**you**_ would show up, here, now. Unwanted as usual."

"If she tells me that I am unwanted," the newcomer snaps, her voice clear, "then I will leave. Until then…."

She glances at me, as if she's giving me the opportunity to do so. My eyes widen as I think of being alone with Jeina again, and I wordlessly grab her white sleeve. She nods slightly at me, before glaring back at Jeina.

"I believe we'll both be leaving now."

With that, she grabs my upper arm, surprisingly roughly for my saviour, and starts pulling me swiftly away down the street.

"You're not welcome back in Kokyu proper, Meili **(pronounced "may-LEE")**," Jeina calls after us.

"I am well aware." My saviour, Meili, doesn't even turn around.

"Expect a visit from Orou soon, little bitch."

Meili snorts, still not stopping. "As expected from you; get your toy muscle to do what you can't then blame me for the jealousy that makes you feel."

"Only because he knows where to hurt you most," Jeina's voice snakes up the alley like acrid smoke. Meili's hand tenses once on my arm briefly, the only flinch she seems to make in response to Jeina's final taunt.

Only when we've turned three corners does she speak to me. "We need to leave the village, quickly."

I start, remembering my friends for the first time since I was saved. "No! I need to get back to my friends, they'll be waiting for me in the market –."

She stops suddenly, jerking on my arm painfully as she does. For someone who cared enough to intervene when a young girl was in trouble, she's surprisingly coarse. She scowls at me, her eyes I see now not only as beautiful as sapphires but as cold as them too.

"The moment I leave you alone, Jeina and her brood will try again. If we stay here, reinforcements of hers will arrive and we will both be in danger. I can't escort you to the market because I'm not allowed back there for reasons I don't have time to go into; if we were both seen there, we would both be driven out violently – you would be also for associating with me – and that would be the perfect time for Jeina to try again. Your only chance is to come with me."

"But my friends –"

She doesn't let me finish again. "If you go missing, will your friends look for you?"

"Without a doubt," I nod. That thought melts away some of the fear around my heart. Yes, they will look for me. They may even look for me until either I am found or they die. How I wish they knew how precious they are to me.

For a moment, Meili's hand tightens again and her scowl deepens. "Must be nice," she mutters under her breath. I try to school my expression; I'm not sure she wanted me to hear that.

"And do you believe they will _**find**_ you?" she continues.

I blink at this slightly unexpected question, but quickly realise that it makes sense. Of course, what would be the point in waiting for rescue if I didn't have faith that it would come? Meili is asking whether I believe separation from my friends would be a long-term diversion. I think of Hak's unwavering determination in keeping me safe, of how seriously Kija takes his duty of legend, of Yoon's fervent desire only to take care of everyone, and of Shin-ah's stoic and limitless kindness.

"Yes," I nod again, steeling my gaze to imply just how serious and founded that faith in them is.

Meili's face softens just slightly. "Then come with me until your friends find you."

I stare at this strange girl with the strange eyes. Even after I told her of my absolute certainty that the others will find me, she's not afraid. She really must not mean me any harm if she's unafraid of my friends finding her. Then again, she doesn't know their full power, so maybe she just doesn't see them as a threat. No, that can't be it; she's a single woman against an unknown number of assailants. All she knows is that there is more than one. One woman against even two other untrained women would not be in her favour, let alone Meili against three highly combative men. She can't just be unafraid of their potential assault; she knows that there will be no reason for them to attack her.

"Okay," I nod determinedly. She nods in return, probably in thanks for not putting up more of a fight. She lets go of my arm and leads me through more backstreets, further away from the market square.

Once again, I've got myself into trouble and had to rely on someone else to save me. And not just my friends this time; this time I've been saved by a stranger whom I now have to trust to return me to my friends unharmed. I can just imagine both Hak and Yoon raising their eyebrows in disapproval and exasperation.

I hope Hak won't be too mad.

ЖЖЖ

**Hak's POV**

"Are you mad?"

I turn to look at Kija's heavily remorseful expression. He can't even meet my eyes. All the while they were in the market, my gut was telling me something was wrong. It had only clenched tighter when Yoon and Kija, _**only**_ Yoon and Kija, came back to camp looking distraught. I didn't even have time to ask them what happened before they launched into a panicked explanation: there was the herbalist and Yona really wanted to catch him and "it's not that big a village, so we thought she'd catch him in no time and bring him back to the market" and she didn't come back and they couldn't find her when they tried to look and there were so many interlocking streets with backdoors…. I had immediately become "the General", and told Shin-ah to climb a tree to try and find a trace of her. He's still up there, and we're waiting anxiously down on the ground.

Kija sighs heavily, turning his eyes and head further away from me. "You're mad at me, aren't you?"

I sigh. "No."

Kija raises his eyebrow at me, managing to look worried, apologetic and disbelieving at the same time.

"I mean it. I know first hand how easy it is to lose her in a marketplace, even a small one. Also, she was the one who ran off; she knew the risks yet she took them anyway. I doubt you could have convinced her not to leave you."

Shin-ah lands gracefully from a nearby tree. His face, obviously, is inscrutable.

"You find her?" I ask, trying to ignore the tension in my chest.

His head bobs once before he starts gathering his belongings, already packed away. I battle to keep my heart from relaxing. "Is she hurt?"

"She seems unharmed."

I think I'm getting better at reading the stoic Seiryuu. I could swear there's a tinge of relief in his voice. Yoon and Kija both breathe a sigh of relief, but I know I can't relax yet; just because she's not been hurt yet – and that's not even certain – doesn't mean she's not in danger. I'm not relaxing even slightly until she's back by my side.

The sky was already dimming by the time Kija and Yoon came back from Kokyu, so it's dark by the time we reach where Shin-ah had seen the princess. He keeps checking her position as we move, and she hasn't moved or been moved anywhere else. A fair distance into the forest, there's a cottage. Well, calling it a cottage is giving it too much credit; it's only just bigger than an outhouse, and is in such disrepair it's probably been abandoned for a year. The whole house is more wood than stone in the first place, and it's well on its way to rotting. The roof threatens to collapse or just slide off one side. A number of planks dangle to the floor at one end, exposing chinks of the interior to the elements. I swear one of the windows is bare, too. Even if this is just a place to lie low, whoever kidnapped Yona is likely looking for some sort of financial gain, like a ransom.

I narrow my eyes at the building. _I'll pay them with something._

Shin-ah leads us up to the house, keeping track of Yona and any other inhabitants, I presume. He hasn't touched his sword yet, but there's no way I'm staying as calm as he is. Luckily I'm not alone in my agitation; while I've got my glaive drawn already, I can see Hakuryuu constantly tensing and flexing his right hand, almost unconsciously.

The door isn't in any better condition than the rest of the house, and it isn't so much open as fallen in. Nevertheless, the place isn't exactly sealed and guarded like a fortress. Kija and I frown at each other in puzzlement, but follow Shin-ah through the doorway, glancing in every direction to check for enemies hidden in the small space. Yoon lingers for a few moments, keeping careful watch behind us. We move maybe six steps into the shack, passing an open area to the left that might serve as something of a kitchen and dining room – or the nearest equivalent in a dump like this – before my eyes snap to a flash of moonlit red in the room right at the end. My heart immediately leaps into my throat at the sight of her unconscious form. I hurry the remaining four paces to the doorway to inspect her more closely. Her face is smooth and untroubled.

Shin-ah's soft voice whispers at my ear. "I think she's just asleep."

_Damn it, Yona, you'd better have a good reason for worrying us all like this for us to just find you sleeping._

My next two steps into the room are less cautious than the others.

"Let her sleep."

My glaive jabs towards the voice. It stops just short of their throat, but I'm sure the aggressive message of "What the hell?" is pretty clear. Yoon and Kija gasp and tense behind me, but Shin-ah lays his hand gently on my arm to encourage me not to take this any further. I can see why; any seated, unarmed woman who doesn't flinch when the blade of an obviously experienced fighter is suddenly in their face is either stupidly brave, hiding reinforcements, or believes there is no reason for me to attack her. The second option isn't true, or Shin-ah would have seen them. She may still be stupid though.

The strange woman looks straight past my glaive, directly at me. "She's had a rough day. Rough few weeks by the looks of her…." She squints at the sewing in her lap. "Could you step out of the moonlight?"

Glancing behind me, I realise I am indeed obstructing the light from the window – or hole. I slowly take a bewildered step to my right, further towards Yona, still training my glaive on the woman.

"Thank you," she says, not looking up from continuing her sewing.

We share disbelieving looks at how unfazed she seems. Or Yoon, Kija and I do; I can only hazard a guess that Seiryuu is just as confused. She doesn't even move or comment when I lower my glaive. From the moonlight, it looks like she's mending a tear in another dress. Unsurprising, given how ripped her current attire looks. It's too dark to tell but I bet it's filthy as well. Yet despite all this…. Despite the dim light, despite the ragged clothing, she is still objectively the most beautiful woman I have ever seen. Her skin is as pale as Yona's, and as smooth as a stream of milk, flowing over perfectly proportioned cheeks and a graceful neck. Her lips are naturally full and dark in colour. A mane of tight curls dances its way down her back and over her shoulders to her collarbones. And the fact that I can tell that her dark eyes are blue, even in only moonlight, speaks volumes about their actual vibrancy.

She glances up again. "Oh, feel free to make yourselves comfortable; you're welcome to pass the night here. I have pretty much nothing to offer though."

_No kidding; the chair you're sitting on is almost falling apart under you._

I ignore her offer. "Who are you? Why is she here?"

She pauses in her task, meeting my distrustful eyes for a long moment before resting her needle and material down in her lap. "My name is Meili. She ran into some trouble in Kokyu," she says slowly, placatingly, "and I just happened to be around to help her. I couldn't take her back into the town for personal reasons, nor could I return her to you safely. So she agreed to come back here with me and await her rescue by those loyal to her." She smiles icily, just slightly. "And here you are. Just as she said you would be."

"Why couldn't you go back into town?" The question is out of my mouth before I can call it back.

Her face slips back into neutrality, her eyes hardening ever so slightly. "That's not your concern." Her tone allows no further probing. Not only because the subject appears sensitive to her, but because she expects me not to, like just because it doesn't affect me directly means that I should and would have no interest in the answer.

"Why don't you use the candle beside you, if you need to sew now?"

I drop my gaze to Yoon beside me, pointing to the object in question to Meili's left, probably as a way to diffuse the situation. She glances at it before shaking her head.

"That candle needs to last me another three weeks. No sense in using it when the moon is perfectly adequate."

We frown at each other, studying the candle, barely longer than a finger. "That has to last you three weeks?"

She raises an eyebrow. "What of it?"

Even as I continue to stare, her eyes remain crystalline.

"It's because the villagers hate you, isn't it?"

Every head in the room jerks towards the bed in time to see Yona awake and pushing herself into a sitting position, eyes locked on Meili. She continues on, carefully but relentless.

"You're living in less than ideal conditions because you don't work. That leads on to the thought of _**why**_ you don't work, and I thought maybe it was because you couldn't find any jobs around here. But that's not true; I heard some shopkeepers complaining about not having enough people to do the work that needs doing, so if you asked them, they should give you a job. Unless they don't want to, that is." Yona tilts her head curiously. "But there must be some reason you stay."

Meili's icy smile is back. "My, aren't you perceptive."

If Yona notices that she doesn't answer her thinly-veiled question, she doesn't respond. Instead she turns to the rest of us and smiles slightly. "Hi, everyone. Sorry for making you worry."

"Well, you're safe, and that's what matters most," Kija sighs.

"You know," Meili interrupts, "news has spread throughout the surrounding area that Kouka's princess and her bodyguard-cum-kidnapper perished from a fall in the northern mountains. But, see, there's something even more interesting than that. I heard a whisper not long ago – you'd be surprised what you can overhear when no one acknowledges your presence. But, allegedly, the two fugitives survived their treacherous fall, and continue to roam about the land."

Kija and I tense up again as the air becomes stifling. Ten seconds of agony pass.

Meili raises her eyebrow. "At ease, Raiju." I exhale sharply, my fists clenching. She shakes her head. "There's nothing I would gain from handing you two over to the new clown in the crown."

"But you would if there were?" Yona's quiet voice is disappointed.

Meili's short laugh drops the room's temperature slightly. "You seem to be mistaking me for a good person, princess. Now go back to sleep."

Yona fidgets on the bed. "I'm not sure I can. I feel too awake now."

A brief silence before: "Would you like me to sing you a lullaby?"

Each head snaps to Meili. But she's not joking; her smile is suddenly amused and gentle, her eyes thawed and tender. The sudden change is disorientating.

Yona doesn't want to break the illusion. "W…would you?" she asks carefully.

In response, Meili simple stands up, delicately placing her sewing on the now vacant chair. Moving past us as if we weren't there, she sits on the side of the small bed, encouraging Yona to turn on her side to have her back to her. She strokes her fingers over Yona's hair soothingly, her gaze lost in hopefully a happier landscape than the locality. After a few deep thoughtful breaths, she opens her mouth.

"_Hush now baby, don't you cry._

_Rest your wings, my butterfly._

_Peace will come to you in time._

_And I will sing this lullaby._

_Know though I must leave, my child,_

_That I would stay here by your side._

_And if you wake before I'm gone_

_Remember this sweet lullaby._

_And, oh love, through darkness_

_Don't you ever stop believing._

_With love alone,_

_With love you'll find your way, my love._

_The world has turned the day to dark._

_I leave this night with heavy heart._

_When I return to dry your eyes,_

_I will sing this lullaby._

_Yes, I will sing this lullaby._

_Oh."_

When I was a kid in the Air tribe village, some of the adults would tell us kids stories about all sorts of stuff. Legends, mostly; stuff to either scare us – because we demanded scary stories or because we deserved it – or to make our eyes wide with wonder. One of the stories of the latter variation was about these creatures called sirens. They apparently lived on rocky shores, and would lure passing ships to run aground on their land before killing (and sometimes eating, depending on the legend) the sailors onboard. They would lure their prey by singing to them, and apparently their voices were so utterly enchanting that anyone who heard them couldn't help but search for the source, no matter how much their reason warned against it.

If I heard Meili singing while I was sailing on a ship on a foggy day, I might have actually been convinced that I was hearing a siren. Her voice splits the night air as clearly as a shaft of light, but also caresses it, like silk swirling across your skin. My mouth hangs agape long after her final note fades like mist in the morning. A glance around informs me that the others are in a similar state of awe.

Meili continues stroking Yona's hair for another minute or so, ensuring that the princess is actually asleep before rising carefully and stepping towards us once more.

"I'm afraid the floor will have to do for your own rest," she whispers, "but feel free to stay near her. I'll sleep now, too."

Breaking out of my trance, I nod to her, nudging the others into action. I gesture for Kija to occupy the floor on one side of the bed and for Yoon to take the other. Silently asking for invitation, I take a seat on a nearby chest when Meili confirms that I may. Shin-ah easily makes himself comfortable at the foot of the bed, and Meili returns to her fragile chair, placing her sewing to one side and tilting her head back to rest on the wall.

For a long while after she's closed her eyes, I stare at this strange girl. Deny her kindness though she may, she chose to help Yona. She didn't have to, yet she did. This social outcast of the local area decided that keeping an outlaw princess safe was in her best interests, despite knowing the danger that may draw. She has given no indication of what her reason was, but I know she had one. Maybe she's not even aware of it herself.

Still, even if she's proven herself at least partially trustworthy, I'll be glad to leave here tomorrow. We'll leave her, and she'll go back to her old life.

I scowl and huff out an irritated sigh. _Why don't I believe that?_

**Hi, all! So I love this manga, and I have so many ideas running around in my head, but I just had to get this one down and out there. I really like Meili as a character, and I hope you will too as you come to know her more over the chapters. But I would feel so encouraged to write more if you could leave me a review. Tell me what you liked, what you would do differently, etc, and I'll try to reply to each and every one.**

**Fly on,**

**NitnatRide**


End file.
